


lay your pretty hand in my hand (and give it a kiss.)

by iljhoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyuck centric, Kissing, M/M, Partying, hand holding, mark flirts, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: late night you and i; we'll make it work if you let me.alternatively, hyuck meets mark at a late night party.





	lay your pretty hand in my hand (and give it a kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> lowercaps intended!   
> not edited, so sorry for any errors of sorts!

there's something about the late night, donghyuck thinks, that makes people do all sorts of things. things that they wouldn't have otherwise done, or said when the sun is basking upon them. there was something special about the hour between 2am and 4am, that evokes all forms of emotions to run on high speed, causing him to feel so much of everything, all at one go. perhaps that is why people are often more sensitive at night; so tired with the stars in the sky, yet not tired enough to bid the moon goodnight.

donghyuck has had this way of thinking since the dawn of time.

which is why he is also blaming the late night for all the choices he made.

x.

clock in: 0147

 

donghyuck unlocked his phone to send a text to jeno, _"hey i'm here, where are you?"_

he stands in the middle of the crowded room, and scans the place. loud laughter, clashing of glass bottles and people yelling "shots shots shots!" taking a deep breath in, he catches onto a weird concoction of scents, _'rough smoke, bitter alcohol and sweet perfume.'_

donghyuck finds all of this to be rather disgusting.

 

despite that, the 18 year old actually likes attending parties, and no, it's not for the heavy alcohol or the chance that you might stumble into someone's vomit. he likes parties for the chaos. everything from the loud music to the people yelling over one another, makes it easy to get drowned in the scene.

attending parties is donghyuck's way of distracting himself from real life problems; he believes that the headache is worth not remembering reality's verdict on him.

 

his phone dings, notifying him of a dreadful message from his dear friend:

_oh shit sorry hyuck i forgot all about the party tonight and am currently out of town with my family :( I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I SWEAR._

 

he scowls, of all days for jeno to forget, it had to be today. 

_he better make it up_ , he thinks.

 

x.

time is a social obstacle, donghyuck thinks, as he downs a can of sprite. when you're having the time of your lives, it rushes past you like one of those high-speed metro trains. yet, when you're in sorrow for the day, and want nothing but the feeling and for time to speed past you, it stops at a red light.

glancing at the clock on the living room wall, he is surprised to note just how slow time seemed to be moving.

guess i'm not enjoy my time here, he laughs coldly, _how pathetic._

 

yet donghyuck can't seem to find it in him to leave the place. he suppose it's because he just got here, and also because it's just past 2am and he feels like he could do anything he pleases.

 

and anything he shall, for he soon found himself wandering about the house, past the living room and the kitchen, away from the chaos that he usually found inviting.

tonight, donghyuck doesn't want the chaos to hug him.

 

x.

the backyard is rather comforting. sure, you can still hear the music blasting, but it's muffled and sounds so far away.

occasionally, you could still hear bottles clashing or people shouting, but everything sounds as though you were underwater; drowned out by the waves.

 

donghyuck breathed a sigh of relief, glancing up to the night sky.

 

"not a fan of parties huh?" an unfamiliar voice knocks the former out of his train of thoughts. turning around, he notes a boy who was only slightly taller than him, black hair gelled back, while wearing a white sweater tucked into a pair of black ripped jeans.

he shakes his head, "no, usually i am, but my friend ditched me and i don't really feel like getting drunk tonight."

in most scenarios, donghyuck wouldn't respond to random strangers who strike up conversations, whether they're good looking or not. but it's a little past 2, and he thinks, _heck, i can do whatever i want at this odd hour._

he would not confirm nor deny how cute he thinks the stranger is.

 

"you think i'm cute?" the stranger questions, almost teasingly, and donghyuck curses in his head, he can't believe he said it aloud.. how embarrassing.

"i- so what if i do think you're cute?!" he huffs, crossing his arms. how could a stranger make him _this_ flustered? he has no clue.

a whisper came close to his ear and straight for donghyuck's heart, "it's alright sweetheart, i think you're pretty cute too."

 

donghyuck wants to detonate right there.

 

x.

he learns quickly, that the random stranger has a name, so maybe now he should stop calling him a stranger.

* * *

 

"your name is mark?"

_yeah, my name is mark. mark lee, some people call me minhyung, but most call me mark._

"oh... that's a pretty name... minhyung, that is."

_you can call me minhyung if you'd like then._

* * *

 

donghyuck clicks his tongue, "minhyung." the name glides and rolls over this tongue with ease.

mark cracked a small smile, "my name sounds pretty when you say it like that."

 

the younger tilts his head, "like what exactly? all i did was say it."

to which the older shook his head and responded with a, "it's your voice... it's pretty."

 

donghyuck blushes for the second time that night.

 

x.

within a few hours, donghyuck and mark have each learnt quite a lot about the other. the former discovered, that while the older boy attends parties every week, it's mainly out of obligation, and of promises to his close friends. that the only thing that fascinates him about parties is the loud music.

in fact, mark states that he would much rather stay at home and write up a song.

mark had also learnt quite a few about the other boy; how he finds parties to be rather boring and repetitive, yet he enjoys them because they're always loud and distracting, and how he would use anything to distract him from the present time reality that harbors negativity on him.

 

x.

"are you getting tired?" mark questions donghyuck, who has turned away to yawn into his hand. the boy shakes his head in denial, "what, me.. tired? no nev-" he yawns again, cutting himself off.

mark glances at the younger, with this look that read, 'you expect me to believe that?'

 

"okay... maybe i am a little tired..." he looks down, fiddling with his thumbs, "but i'm not _that_ tired okay?"

mark simply chuckles, "okay, okay, i believe you... but you should go to sleep. it's really late now."

 

mark doesn't know, but donghyuck wants to stay and talk to him for longer. within those few hours, it felt as though he could really connect with the other, and he felt so compelled to talk to him forever.

what donghyuck should realise by now, is his bad habit of thinking aloud.

 

"don't worry, i won't run away or evaporate into thin air suddenly." there he was again, doing that whispering thing that makes donghyuck's heart stop yet run on high speed all at the same time.his face heats up, and he's sure that mark has made him blush for the hundredth time that night.

staring right back at the older boy, he questions, "how on earth can i be sure of that?"

 

 

he waited, expecting the other to stay silent or change the topic. but that never happened, and instead he found himself holding onto something slightly cold yet warm at the same time.

it was mark's hand. he was holding mark's hand.

 

"i promise you, i won't. i want to learn all about you, donghyuck, you're so intriguing, and smart with words. you're so confident yet so shy all at the same time. i want to learn more about you."

he let goes of his hand, and the younger almost immediately misses his warmth.

of course, not for long for suddenly, he was cupping donghyuck's face and it felt as though mark was staring right through his soul. 

 

"may i?" and the younger simply nods his head in response, "of course."

their lips fit perfectly well, and it felt like mark is the person donghyuck has been seeking for his entire life. donghyuck reaches and places his hand behind mark's neck, pulling him as close as he could.

mark tastes like strawberries and coffee, donghyuck tasted minty and sweet.

the latter felt like he was about to unravel right there in mark's arms.

 

and despite not saying anything, they have sub-consciously agreed that they could get used to this.

 

x.

mark was first to pull away, albeit to donghyuck's disappointment, though both were rather out of breath; hearts racing.

 

"will i... will i see you when the sun is up?"

mark simply smiles as he pecks the other's cheeks, "you will, love. i promise you."

 

donghyuck rests his head against mark's shoulder,

maybe he is glad that jeno forgot about the party.

 

x.

the autumn air was rather chilly, but their hearts were warm.

clock out: 0523


End file.
